


E O Mar Começa

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 让勒努、阿代尔斐尔的海上传奇奥默里克、努德内、沙里贝尔作为重要配角出场骑士团其余成员和四大家族均有登场





	1. Chapter 1

舰队刚经过补给，正朝着母港返航。

沉甸甸的香木与珠宝堆满船舱，将货船的吃水压得很深。行驶在外侧的军舰就相较轻盈，为了保证最下层甲板的火炮在暴风雨中也能随时应战，船只的载重被控制得很谨慎。

“我不是为了财富出海的。”阿代尔斐尔曾经这么解释货舱的配置问题。他的目标从最初起就是探险，整艘旗舰完全是为了战斗设计，留给货物的空间不多。虽说足够保证海员需求，也能带回各种珍奇华贵的器件献给女王，但利润从不是这支舰队的优势。

“如果想要出远洋到海的对岸探险，仓储是必须保证的条件。船员们期待着可见的获利，女王也不会高兴你带着舰队到海上郊游，却没带回来值得兴师动众的珠宝香料。”让勒努理解阿代尔斐尔的想法，他欣赏好友纯粹而真挚的理想，却不得不提醒那位浪漫的年轻人考虑现实。

“可越是远洋越是危险重重，如果货物载重过多，风浪大时下层甲板的炮会失去作用，到那时，别说是累赘的金银象牙，就连我们的命都会折在海上。比起货物，我认为战斗力才是该最优先保证的。”阿代尔斐尔酷爱幻想，却也十分清楚，并不是每个航海家都能够活着回来讲述传奇。

“或许可以参考军商混编的配置，区分船只的功能，并以此规划每艘船的搭载。侧重仓储的船只搭载上层炮，设置下层炮的船只维持原有的空间安排。你认为这样如何？”让勒努想了个折中的办法

阿代尔斐尔觉得这是个好主意。

虽然作为货舰的船只火力难免有所削减，但也很少被贪求利益的海盗与敌国私掠舰队纳入优先炮击目标。掠夺通常以白刃战的方式展开，在那样的情况下，决定胜负的是船员近身作战能力。这并不会受到仓储影响，而且恰是这支舰队的长项。

更何况，敌方在靠近货船前得先通过由他阿代尔斐尔指挥的防卫，到目前为止的战斗中，这都毫无误差地等于不可能。

所以这次，当瞭望员报告说远方的地平线上出现不明舰队时，阿代尔斐尔并没有表现出任何紧张，他有条不紊地命令船员各就其位，提高警惕随时待命。

传令员们很快打出旗语，将指挥官的指令传递给舰队其他船只。

让勒努站在幕舰的甲板上朝阿代尔斐尔望过来，并得到对方默契的视线回应。他们共事已经数年，私底下交往亲密，可正式出海时，站在同船甲板上并肩的时间不多。作为幕舰的舰长，让勒努大部分时候都守在自己的船上陪伴着航行。

阿代尔斐尔的舰队是女王所赠，为表示敬意，旗舰船头悬挂着按照女王的容貌雕刻的女神像。让勒努的船就没那么多额外的礼仪需要考虑，安装在吃水线上方的是坚硬的金属撞角。他的船只行驶得更靠前，确保侥幸突破火炮封锁的敌舰靠近舰队时，最先遇到的是自己这艘。

“是海盗！”瞭望员终于看清，嘹亮的声音自上方传来，“报告指挥官，对方挂着骷髅锁链旗，是港口的酒馆老板提到过的那伙海盗。”

“那就做好先行迎击的准备。”阿代尔斐尔示意船员不要惊慌。尽管那位大腹便便的生意人将这伙海盗描绘成横行这片海域的地头蛇，可这位虽年轻却身经百战的指挥官并无惧色。

我方舰队搭载的火炮具有世界上最远的射程，先发制人可以避免己方船只损伤。让勒努也吩咐下去，让底层炮手舷窗处待命，静候对方船只进入攻击范围。

海盗们多采取闪电战术，因此选用更轻便的船只，以确保他们能靠速度取胜或是撤离。这支逐渐靠近的海盗也不例外，他们那颇具异域风情的旗帜在阳光下招展，上面的图案也逐渐地能够被肉眼看清。

“还挺漂亮。”阿代尔斐尔赞道，为自己即将获得新的收藏品而高兴。他那座属于航海家的童话城堡顶上垂挂着无数战败者的旗帜，五颜六色的将那房间装点得仿佛每天都在过狂欢节。

“准备先行炮击。”让勒努以动作向阿代尔斐尔表明意图，随后命令炮手朝着对方开火。

敌舰并没有进入射程，炮弹落在海面上，激起相撞的浪花，这不过是惯例的警告。

而海盗们也惯例地对此视而不见，依然快速地朝着这边靠近。只要能在被击沉前接近目标，对他们而言就有获胜的可能。

“真是伙亡命徒。”阿代尔斐尔目测着对方的航速，考虑到炮击不甚精准的命中率，他吩咐甲板做好迎接白刃战的准备。

让勒努那边的炮击仍在继续。敌舰更近了，炮手们利用炮弹下落的水花校准方位与距离，这并不是个容易的工作。

按照峡湾里约定俗成的传统，海盗船的旗舰总是行驶在最前方，那挂着黒旗的船最先进入射程，毫不退让地朝着阿代尔斐尔所在的旗舰方向驶来，一副想要会会对方指挥官的架势。

接下来的炮击就不再是示威，而是真实展开的战斗。密集的炮弹如雨点落在海面，敌舰被击碎的木屑散落，顺着波涛起伏如僵死的鱼群。

一枚炮弹落在海盗旗舰的右侧，紧接着另一枚落在她的左侧，来回撞击的海浪推着吃水很浅的轻帆船摇晃，如果不能快速朝前驶离，下一枚炮弹将大概率击穿她的甲板。

最好能击中那艘船，别让她靠近。如果一炮弹刚好砸死对方船长就更幸运。这概率很低，所以让勒努不作期待，将注意力放在海面呼啸的抛物线尽头，那艘身先士卒行驶着的船上。

又一枚炮弹飞过去，这次正好砸中那首旗舰的桅杆，笔直的木柱拖着巨大的风帆倒下。让勒努估计对方甲板会有暂时的混乱。

敌旗舰的速度也有所减慢，这个距离双方都在对方射程内，他们会怎么做呢？让勒努开始换位思考，如果他是海盗船长，此时会采取什么策略。

我会选择逃跑，因为我知道指挥官是阿代尔斐尔。让勒努的嘴角泛起对身临战场而言过于柔和的弧线，然后很快地，他的笑容被横亘面部的伤痕割裂，凝固在那张棱角分明的脸上。

那首中弹的旗舰仿佛忽然隐身，自阳光照耀的海面上消失，原处空留被炮弹击碎的木板与倾覆的船帆，原本与之相邻的两艘敌舰间空出宽阔的海域，除了船只行驶产生的波浪，平静得连个足以吞没船身的漩涡都没有。

这场景似曾相识，尘封的记忆被海风掀开，冰凉的感觉自指尖蔓延到脊背。但让勒努只愣了几秒，便立即反应过来情况，他命令舰队停止前进，保持船头朝向，利用风力缓慢后撤。

让勒努望向旗舰，发现阿代尔斐尔正将带着惊诧的视线投向这边。于是他重重地点了下头：看来我曾经遇到过的离奇事，又莫名地重演了。

海盗那边就没这么幸运，他们在这片海域劫掠多年，经历过风暴与雷雨，见过食人族与大乌贼，却没遭遇过会吞船的海面。眼下遇到这样的情况，他们根本不知该如何应对，还以为那是某种未曾见过的海上陷阱。他们无心恋战，惊慌逃离，然后接二连三地消失在海面上，好像逐个破裂的泡沫，没过多久便踪影全无。

船员们不明白发生了什么事情，神情呆怔地面面相觑，恍若晴天白日下做了场荒唐的幻梦。可海面上随浪花起伏的浮物又证明海盗船队并非臆想或蜃景，而是几分钟前还存在的视觉真实反馈。

“我们不能冒险前进，建议回到补给港口再作打算。”让勒努通过旗语对阿代尔斐尔说。

冰海舰队的主力是在熟悉的航线附近消失的。尽管面前这片海域他们来时也有经过，可如今已变得不再安全，谁也不知道那已经恢复平静的海面上有什么危险。

“只能如此。”阿代尔斐尔做出肯定的答复，命令舰队原路返回，向着最近的港口行驶。他吩咐舰队撤退时听让勒努的指挥。

“不要慌，返航时向内侧转舵，”这样可以避免接触更多凶险未知的海域，接过指挥权的让勒努有条不紊地安排着，“船只按照前后反序，依次调头，邻舰以编号数字大小决定优先。”向内转舵意味着海域拥挤，必须确保秩序以免相撞。

尽职尽责的旗手们很快将他的命令传达给整个舰队。

碧海晴空之下，船只们平稳安全地沿着来时的线路返航，灵活的三角形风帆在太阳底下扬起，好似漂流信天翁洁白的羽翼。

站在那翅膀阴影下的船员们心有余悸地想：这也算见识过奇遇了吧？

—TBC—

2019-04-01


	2. Chapter 2

让勒努与阿代尔斐尔坐在酒馆的角落里，听水手们添油加醋地给酒馆里的客人们讲述那场奇遇。忽然间有片暗影穿过昏暗的大堂，步履无声地飘至他们面前。

“没想到竟然在这与你再度相遇，让勒努阁下。”传教士穿着整洁肃穆的黑袍，与这里热情奔放的氛围格格不入。

“奥默里克神父？”让勒努认出面前的人，“这可真是巧。”他转向身边的阿代尔斐尔，“这位便是我曾跟你提过的那位聪明的传教士。”

“久仰，”阿代尔斐尔露出礼貌的微笑，“既然巧遇，那就加入我们吧。”

“多谢，”奥默里克在旁边的椅子坐下，蔚蓝色的眼睛里阴翳深重，看起来并没有享乐的心情，“但我不是来喝酒的。”他望着让勒努的眼里蕴着哀悯，“冰海舰队的遭遇令我万分悲伤，很遗憾我知道得太晚，没能为你的事尽力。”

“命运弄人，谁都无可奈何，”让勒努温和地说，“如今事情已经过去，你又何必介怀？”

“我本该更早察觉事情的真相，为无辜的你力争清白，只可惜我反应得太迟钝，没能立即将所有的线索联系起来。”奥默里克面有愧色，声音也随之沉了下去。

“你知道真相？”让勒努抬眼露出讶异的目光。

“不全知道，但我确定你没说谎，舰队不是遭遇败战，而是自海面消失。这是未知的不可抗力，作为指挥官的你不该为此承担责任。”奥默里克的声音沉稳得好像正在忏悔室里安抚来告解的信徒，眉目深沉蕴着悲悯与担忧。

“你如何断定我说的是真的？”让勒努问，这是审查官们都不相信的事情。

“因为我找到了证人，事发当日有几位岛屿原住民也看到舰船消失，他们以为那是神灵显现的奇迹。可不管他们是如何理解，从描述来看，事情发生的时间地点与过程都跟你的陈述完全一致。船员们或许还有被恐吓或被收买的可能，但远离新社会的岛屿原住民是没有理由帮你作伪证的。”话语不过寥寥几句，却能看得出奥默里克为此事奔波的劳苦。

“你竟然会想到询问岛民？”让勒努更加惊讶。别说自诩文明人的审查官绝不会跟那些被认为是野蛮人的岛民接触，就连他自己也没想到当时还有别的目击者。

“其实我也是抱着试试看的想法收集情报，没想到竟真的找到了目击证人，”奥默里克在提到女神名讳时抚胸，“感谢哈罗妮保佑。”随即他又面露憾色，“只可惜，我带着好不容易收集到的证词前往冰海军港，却被告知此案已结，不再受理任何异议。”

“即使仍在审查，他们也未必肯接受你的证据，”让勒努为传教士的执着感动，却轻摇着头说，“且不说岛民的话语不会被当真，更重要的是——军务部门需要为如此重大的损失背负责任的人。”他自嘲地笑了笑，“我没被送上绞刑架，已经是万幸。”

“哈罗妮不会乐见无辜者负罪，”奥默里克语调庄严，望向让勒努的眼里是真挚的悲伤，“你的事令我难以释怀，也正是以此为契机，我开始调查船只消失的原因，从那时算起，也有些年头了。”

“那你知道原因了吗？”阿代尔斐尔有些急切地问。光听让勒努说时，他还无法想象那是怎样的景象，直到亲眼目睹，才明白风平浪静的悲剧比狂风骤雨的惨案带来的恐惧更甚，仿佛整个世界都失去了真实感，生命陷入空荡的虚无，连自己是否还存在于世间都恍然难以确定。

“暂时还没有，”奥默里克遗憾地摇头，“我只是听说有舰队遭遇海盗船，又亲眼目睹他们在海面消失，出于收集和交换情报的目的，想跟舰队负责人交谈，却没想到这只舰队的指挥官竟然是让勒努提督。”

“与你的再次相遇同样令我欣喜。可是在这只舰队中，我只担任副职，”让勒努说着望着身边的友人，“指挥官是这位阿代尔斐尔阁下。”

“是吗？很抱歉，我先入为主了。”奥默里克闻言歉意地颔首，随即对让勒努身边的年轻人致礼，“希望您能原谅我的冒犯，阿代尔斐尔阁下，他乡遇故知的喜悦蒙蔽了我的眼睛，竟然没注意到您外套上的领章。”

“你既然是让勒努的朋友，那就也是我的朋友，朋友间如此拘礼，倒显得生分，还是不要用敬语了。”阿代尔斐尔笑着摆手，“说起来，我应该感谢你让我们全舰队都吃上了豆芽呢。”

“哈罗妮保佑她的子民平安，分享有用的知识是圣职者应尽的义务，”奥默里克认真地回答，或许是被年轻指挥官爽朗的笑容感染，他的表情较先前柔和许多，“更何况让勒努提督对我有救命之恩，要不是他施以援手，我和我的朋友恐怕难逃被食人族火烤的命运。”

“休整时正好路过，举手之劳而已，不必挂念。”让勒努神态谦和，并不想邀功。那次他的舰队靠岸在陌生的岛屿，才登上沙滩就看见两人在土著的箭雨中奔跑。从衣着判断他们该是来自新社会的人，其中一位还是圣职者。所以他立即下令救援，赶跑土著将传教士和他的朋友接到船上暂时安身。

“我们还是来谈正事吧，”阿代尔斐尔言归正题，“神父阁下，听你方才的意思，手里应该多少掌握着相关的情报？”

“有一些，”奥默里克点头，从怀里掏出张手绘地图，在桌面上徐徐展开，指着上面标记的圆圈说，“据我收集，船只忽然在海上消失的怪事，已经有七例，分别位于地图上的七片海域。只是目击者极少，事情又太过离奇，证言总被当做疯话忽略，才没有引起各个国家的重视。”

“从地图上的标记来看，事发地都位于常规航线，船只消失在熟悉的水域。”阿代尔斐尔很快便发现了规律。

“不错，你很敏锐，”奥默里克赞许道，“这些海域往来繁忙，水文情况经过反复测绘，按理说不会有未知的危险存在。此外我又留意到，在个别案例中，事发当日还有其他船只通过那片海域，却航行得畅通无阻安然无恙。这说明，让船只消失的，姑且先称作“那东西”，是可移动而不是固定的。”

“这家伙移动的距离可真够远的，”让勒努叹道，“就像是在环游世界。”哪怕是传说中北海巨妖也有出没的范围，大王乌贼更是只在特定海域生活，鲸鱼的迁徙路线很长可也不是哪都能去，可“那东西”却仿佛主宰着海洋，无视水温与盐度，来去得随心所欲。

“是啊，从最北的寒冷冰洋，到最南的荒芜峡湾，它纵横七海，真面目却至今不为人知。”想到那些消失的灵魂，奥默里克露出悲叹的神色，“不管“那东西”是什么，都不能再放任它继续为祸海洋。”

“可我们该怎么做呢？”阿代尔斐尔问。对方并没有提出这样的请求，可他为让勒努因所受的不白之冤忿忿不平，话语间已将消灭“那东西”当做责无旁贷的目标。他见好友在旁边垂眸不语，知道被掩藏在睫毛下的那双异瞳里必然含着悲伤。

“我还没有获得足够制定计划的情报，”奥默里克无比憾然地说，“要想战胜‘那东西’，至少得先知道它是什么，靠什么攻击，有什么弱点。然后更一步地，弄清它的活动范围与规律。可关于这些，我到目前都毫无头绪，说起来真是惭愧。”

“你以一己之力调查这样可怕的事件，还搜集到如此多的情报，已是相当了不起，”阿代尔斐尔柔声安慰道，“换做大多数人，只会对危险避而远之，绝不会那生命做赌注探寻什么消失的船。”

“作为宣誓侍奉哈罗妮的圣职者，维护女神眼中的世界洁净，是我责无旁贷的工作。”奥默里克说话时神态凛然，眼中的光闪耀如坚冰，他早已做好粉身碎骨的准备。

想不到这看起来文弱的圣职者英勇起来竟不输骑士与剑术师，阿代尔斐尔在心里暗赞着，想起在书上看过的传教士作为先驱者前往蛮荒地的故事，不由得又对奥默里克多了几分敬意。

“况且我也不是独自完成的这些事，我的朋友也参与了调查，”奥默里克说着便望向让勒努，“他叫努德内，我想你应该还记得这个名字。”

“当然，”让勒努笑着点头，“那位学者简直是万能的，会观星定位、会测量航速，甚至还抢了木匠的工作。我简直无法想象世界上还有什么是他不会的。”

“努德内是我认识的人中最聪明的，他能达成到许多我办不到的事情，”对那位好友，奥默里克向来不吝赞美，“比方说，他现在正跟这里本土的巫师交流。而我碍于传教士身份，无法对野蛮的私刑坐视不理，对话到最后总是变成冲突，只好留在港口等他消息。”他看了眼天色，“不知道他此行收获如何，我也该回旅馆与他交换情报了。”

“如果方便的话，希望你能留下旅馆的地址与房间号，晚些时候我俩想去拜访你们，”阿代尔斐尔说话前与让勒努交换过眼神，确定对方也正有此意，“你们有情报，我们有舰队，咱们目标相同，都想找到“那东西”并消灭它，从此后便是盟友。”

“我们就住在街道对面，三棵棕榈树旁边那家旅馆，2楼10号房，”奥默里克自怀里取出笔，自随身带的笔记本撕下一页写上地址，递到阿代尔斐尔面前，“我们今晚会留在房内，随时恭候你们的光临。”

阿代尔斐尔接过那张纸，看过后将它折好妥善存放，目送着圣职者颀长的背影消失在酒馆门口。

这必定是哈罗妮女神冥冥中安排的重逢。那日，双方都如此相信着。

2019-04-02


	3. Chapter 3

酒馆对面三棵棕榈树旁的旅馆，2楼10号。传教士与他朋友所在的房间并不难找。

确认门牌号码没错后，阿代尔斐尔抬手在那镶嵌着贝壳的木门上轻轻地敲了三下。门几乎立即被打开，露出张带年轻却着伤痕的脸。

“又见面了，让勒努提督，我猜这位便是阿代尔斐尔指挥官，”门里的声音说，“两位快请进吧。”

“好久不见，努德内院士。”让勒努点头应着，走进房间里。

“很高兴见到你，”阿代尔斐尔目露敬佩，他从未见过这位学者，可让勒努方才所称呼的名字他绝对不是初次耳闻，“皇家科学院史上最年轻的院士。”

意外的表情在努德内的脸上只停留很短的时间，便归于平静。年轻的院士走到沙发边，对坐在那的人轻声说着什么。

让勒努与阿代尔斐尔这才注意到，房间里一共有五个人。正与努德内交谈的那位，有着棕榈树皮般深色的皮肤，橘金色的头发向后扎起，发尾散开好似朵太阳花。

“晚上好，两位阁下，”奥默里克站在窗边，脸上带着问候的笑容，对满脸疑惑的两位介绍道，“那位先生是本地的巫师，在聚落里备受尊重，人们相信他是神明审判的代行人。他的名字叫做——”奥默里克想起那位巫师的名字长达24个音节，且发音极其复杂，恐怕这两位一时间难以记住。

“哟，奥默里克阁下这是连人家的名字也记不得了吗？”巫师说话的语调悠扬，带着怪异的异域口音，“罢了，幸好我有个用你们的语言起的名字，”他转向新到访的客人，“叫我沙里贝尔大人吧。”

“沙里贝尔大人，初次见面，请多指教。”让勒努礼貌地对巫师欠身。

“真没想到，有生之年我竟然能见到真正的巫师，希望我们能成为朋友，沙里贝尔大人。”阿代尔斐尔神色恭敬，带着些欢喜，将名字的音节念得悦耳动听，“您的名字令我想起辉煌炽热的火焰战车。”

“这孩子真会说话，”巫师的眼里绽放出笑意的火花，抬起银月般的眼，对阿代尔斐尔招呼道，“我喜欢你，过来这边坐。”

“谢谢。”阿代尔斐尔说着便往巫师那边走去，毫无架子地坐在沙里贝尔身边，带着欣赏的眼神望着对方身上风格独特的贝壳装饰。皇都敢这么对他说话的只有女王，可隔着文化差异的面纱，他竟不觉得冒犯。

“这位是阿代尔斐尔阁下，方才我向你提到过的舰队指挥官，”努德内声音平稳地介绍。聚落风俗奔放无拘，与循规蹈矩的新社会不同，应当尽早明确双方地位以避免冒犯。“站在那边的阁下是幕舰的船长，也就是通常意义的副指挥官，让勒努阁下。”

“啧啧，这么年轻就能带着船队满世界转悠，你们可真了不得。”沙里贝尔来回打量着两位指挥官，生硬的发音让他的话听起来有些戏谑。

“沙里贝尔大人所在的聚落有人在事发地附近的岛上目击到可疑的生物，”努德内无意在闲聊上浪费时间，表情平淡地提醒着巫师到此来的目的，“虽不能确定跟船只消失的事有关，但时间地点如此巧合，难免令人在意。”

“啊，对，”沙里贝尔收回落在阿代尔斐尔那张俊俏脸上的视线，“大概有那么四五个人吧，说他们在那岛屿上看到只奇怪的动物。它浑身长着灰色的毛发，拖着条毛茸茸的长尾巴，面部有很细的胡须，耳朵是三角形，爪子尖尖的，眼睛大大的，走起路来没有声音。”

“呃，这听上去很像某种常见的动物啊。”阿代尔斐尔扬起脸，有些不确定地说。

“我命他们画了张图，你们看看吧。”沙里贝尔说着，变戏法般不知从哪掏出张树皮，上面用黑色的炭石画着潦草模糊的图案。

“这……难道不是猫？”虽然绘画者将那只动物描摹得狰狞可怖，但阿代尔斐尔还是一眼就识别出它的温柔无害，那或许是跟随他出海多年的舰船女伴远在异域的表亲。

“是挺像猫的，”努德内也在旁边说，却谨慎地没有下判断，而是问道，“体型有多大？”说不定是猫科猛兽。

“比膝盖稍高些，如果他们没看错的话，”沙里贝尔回答，“不过他们当时可是吓破了胆。”

这大小听起来只能是猫。让勒努沉默着走到沙发边，与阿代尔斐尔交换过眼色，发现对方也是同样的疑惑：为什么这里的人竟会如此害怕猫？

“这附近的原住民对猫怀有敌意，潜意识夸大它的凶猛也不是不可能。”仿佛看穿他们的思绪，奥默里克的声音穿过半个房间传来。

“哼！”沙里贝尔不满地抬头望着刻意保持着距离的传教士，“猫是世界上最残暴的动物，它们捕食鸟类，偷取巢穴中的蛋，折磨幼鸟取乐，简直就是恶魔。”

这也太夸张了吧！尽管猫咪总被跟女巫和异教联系，可即使在信奉正教的祖国，阿代尔斐尔也从未见过有人排斥猫到这种程度。猫咪明明是可爱优雅且有用的生物。

“殖民者们带来的猫在这里没有天敌，短短数年内就导致许多鸟类灭绝，所以当地人憎恶猫，把它们视作恶魔的帮凶。”努德内声线平稳地解释着，“就现象和结果而言，这也合情合理。”说完后，他又转向沙里贝尔，“方才我询问体型时，你回答的是高度而不是长度？”

“是高度，他们原话就是这么说的。那只动物，你们说是猫就是吧，它是两条腿走路的，”沙里贝尔语气随意地回答着，“也或许是他们逃命时看花了眼。谁知道呢，反正他们怎么说的，我就怎么告诉你们，一点不多，也一点不少。”

“所以说，那是只会站立走路的猫？”猫抬起前肢攀跃或者打架并不罕见，但保持这样的姿势走路却并非它们的习性。

“听上去是这样。”沙里贝尔回答，身边年轻人那张漂亮的脸蛋令他心旷神怡，声音也不免亲切了许多。

努德内陷入沉思：事到如今，任何的疑点都宁可信其有。

“这个地方——”让勒努似乎发现了什么，手指悬停在那副涂鸦上，在那生物的脖颈处打转，“跟普通的猫比，好像有些什么不一样？”

“看起来是个蝴蝶结？”阿代尔斐尔也注意到了那里，那几道特别的粗的线条刚好绕成两个对称的圆环，还托着轻飘的长尾。

“据说它脖子上系着条丝带，是鲜艳的红色，老远都能看见。”沙里贝尔见两位指挥官似乎很有兴趣，索性将那树皮塞在阿代尔斐尔手里，“这很值得在意吗？街上的那些猫不多的是这样的？”

“事实上，这相当重要，”奥默里克的视线与努德内的在半空中交汇，声音随着脚步由远及近，“脖子上系着丝带说明它有主人。此外红染料极易褪色，在日光充足、空气湿润、盐分高的地方尤其快速，可你的人隔着那么远距离也能看清那是红色，这就说明丝带是新系上去的。”

“有什么问题吗？”这连续不断的话语，沙里贝尔听得不太明白，有些不悦地对努德内说，“麻烦你翻译下，那个神经兮兮的家伙到底在说些什么鬼话。”

“他的意思是，那只猫，先假设那是只猫，应该是跟着主人前往那座岛屿的。从丝带的颜色来看，应该是最近的事情。也就是说，在事情发生的近期内，有人在那座岛屿上活动。”努德内尽量将语速放缓，好让巫师能够跟得上他说的话。

“也说不定是恶魔，或者类似的东西。”沙里贝尔认为这推测没什么不对，既然猫是恶魔的爪牙，那双为它系上红丝带的手，就说不定是从火狱里伸出来的。

“我想到那座岛上去看看。”说话的是阿代尔斐尔。他坚信任何活动都会留下痕迹，变成可供追踪的线索。

让勒努将手掌搭在好友的肩上，与他对视着点头说：“我也同行。”

“请务必带上我，”努德内紧接着请求道，“即使那只猫已经离开岛屿，我也能通过足迹判断它走路的方式。”

“这种事可别把我丢下，”奥默里克站在朋友身边说，声音温和而礼貌，“希望船上还有我的位置。”

“真够热闹的！”沙里贝尔说得漫不经心，话语却不容置疑，“不带上我的话，你们谁都找不到那座岛屿。”

—TBC—

2019-04-02


	4. Chapter 4

“不论是以海面直线距离，还是以避开暗礁后的航线计算，这里都是离事发地最近的岛屿。”奥默里克握着地图站在沙滩上，十分肯定地说。

“严格来说，是最近的可落脚点，”努德内紧接着修正，“从这往那边去，连块露出水面的礁石都没有。”

“这座岛屿是古老王朝的皇族最后覆灭的地方，他们被海上来的敌人流放到这里软禁，那之后就再也没离开过。”沙里贝尔眺望着山丘上的密林，话语里似有些感慨，“这是我们的历史，而你们将它称作为神话。”

“神话也许是由历史最不可思议的部分改编而成，很长时间内，我都是这么猜想的，”阿代尔斐尔走到巫师的身边，他粉金色的卷发被朝霞染得辉光熠熠，“说不定我们寻找‘那东西’的这段奇妙经历，将来也会被后来人当做神话传颂呢。”

让勒努带着船员中最擅长战斗的随行，不放心地回头叮嘱着留守船边的水手注意保持警惕，这让他稍微落后了些步伐，但很快便加快节奏跟上。在危险未知的野外掉队是不明智的，尤其是在这样茂密遮挡视线的林间。

“近期有人从这里通过。”努德内发现靠近沙滩的树林里有条不明显的通道，他认真地检查着被斩断的树枝，发现散落在地面的碎叶还带着绿色。

“应该就是我聚落里的人，”沙里贝尔扫了眼木质上留下的刀痕，“这是用我们的刀砍出来的。这座岛三面是峭壁，能上岸的只有这片窄沙滩，要上山的话，也只能从这走。”

“那么，只要循着这些痕迹，我们就能找到那只猫出现的地方。”奥默里克说着，走到前面，在被斩断的藤蔓与被压弯的荆棘中探寻道路的方向。

努德内则用他敏锐的洞察力搜索着地面的痕迹，尝试着寻找值得留心的足迹线索，比如猫的爪印、人的鞋底，或是某种能够指向答案的暗号。

“被流放的皇族就生活在这里吗？真让人难以相信。”阿代尔斐尔压低着声音说，这座岛屿看起来如此荒凉，对养尊处优的皇室而言，在这里生活无疑是酷刑。

“或许没几天就饿死了吧？也可能被这岛上的猛兽当做豪华晚餐分而食之。”沙里贝尔说得满不在乎，“管他呢，反正这么多年过去，该死的都死了，不该死的也死了。人死就如同火焰熄灭，干干净净，什么也不剩。”

“连坟墓也没有吗？”阿代尔斐尔望着巫师银色的眼睛，那两枚瞳仁亮得如同月下的珍珠，散发着美丽的光彩，近看却有些逼人。

“就算有，也早就不存在了。”沙里贝尔回答。数百年的风吹雨打过去，草种子发芽在缝隙里，藤蔓沿着石壁绞绕，再坚固的坟墓也会消弭在时光里。更何况，当年被送来这里的皇族们，连生存都困难，可未必有余暇给死者修什么墓。

队伍暂时安静下来，好半天无人说话。

阿代尔斐尔沉默不语，微垂着头，像是在凭悼古老皇族的末路。

沙里贝尔沿途欣赏着风景，走起来是优哉游哉的样子，面带惬意与悠闲。

让勒努紧盯着周围动静，手搭在腰间的剑上，时刻也不放松。

奥默里克带着船员在前面引路，从出发到现在，已经过去近两个小时，可树木被砍伐的痕迹还在延伸。

忽然间，努德内停下来，弯腰下去拨弄着地面的草叶，视线慢慢地延伸到远处，身体也朝那边慢慢挪着。他的声音是习惯性的平稳，听不出欣喜或者担忧：“那只猫，恐怕真的是用双足走路的。”他抬起头，“奥默里克，你快过来看看。”

不用呼唤，传教士早已来到努德内的身边，小心翼翼地在他身边蹲下，顺着朋友的目光望去。

奥默里克发现那掩映在草叶里的泥土上留着疑似猫咪的足印，从路边向着丛林深处延伸了很长一段。猫咪走路时后脚会踩在前脚的足迹上，光看直线很难判断它是用几只脚行走。可它经过的地方有个浅坑，留下的痕迹并不是猫科跳跃后四脚着陆的凹陷，而是像人类那样双脚站稳后的足迹。

“我想聚落的人并没有看错，这里的确有双脚行走的猫咪出没。”奥默里克转过头去，对期待着答案的同行者们宣布结论。

“而且恰如目击者所说，它有着灰色的毛发。”努德内伸出手指，小心地自旁边的灌木上取下几根绒毛，递到奥默里克眼前，又展示给大家看。

“简直难以置信。”阿代尔斐尔看不出那些足迹有什么端倪，可他相信两位博学者的判断。

“站着走路的猫出现在船只消失的海域岛屿，怪事都凑一起了，这很难不让人怀疑其中的联系啊。”沙里贝尔的语调微微扬起，他并不像聚落里的人那样害怕。从出生那时起，这位注定要成为巫师的自诩天选者就没害怕过任何事。

“足迹看起来很新，跟着它走说不定能带领我们找到那只猫。”努德内站起身来建议道。

奥默里克按了按脚印周围湿润的泥土，“我预感它就在不远处。”

“那就走着？”沙里贝尔话音未尽便已朝着努德内所在的方向走去，经过奥默里克身边时，他面带厌恶地绕开传教士，说话时目光锐利，“如果那只猫真是魔鬼的使者，就让我烧了它吧。”

“接下来可要更加小心，时刻留意周围动静。”让勒努对随行的水手们说。不管那只猫跟船消失的怪事是否有联系，光凭它会走路这一点，就不可掉以轻心，说不定那是妖异，或者某种精怪。

直立行走的猫，这可是童话与传奇里才有的生物。尽管等待在前方的很可能是未知的凶险，阿代尔斐尔心里却不由得浮起一丝激动与期待。他转头望向跟在身后的让勒努，得到对方柔和安心的回望。

“假想敌竟然是一只猫，这还真不可思议呢。”阿代尔斐尔自言自语地叹道。

走在他前方的巫师回头，发出轻轻的笑声，说道：“所以才说你们没见过世面。猫算什么？沙漠那边的国家可是毁在肉虫子嘴里呢！”他的语调扬抑如聚落里主持仪式时的歌谣，“天地间如此广阔，发生什么怪事都不稀奇，就看遇不遇得上了。”

“您为什么要帮我们呢，巫师大人？”阿代尔斐尔往前几步，走在沙里贝尔身边，低声问道，“即使这片海域变得危险，在近海便可捕鱼，同时还有农耕与畜牧的聚落人也可以照样生活得富足。对您而言，冒这趟险是没有必要的。”

“这么跟你说吧，指挥官阁下，”沙里贝尔很少对人解释什么，但他看阿代尔斐尔格外顺眼，“你们的世界有你们的神，而我们聚落也有我们的。我们的神明掌管陆地与海洋，恩许他的子民生存在海天间。让船只消失这种事，怎么看都是渎神的行为，作为这里最了不起的巫师，我的天职便是将这样的家伙全部抓起来烧死！”

沙里贝尔说话时眼神锐利得像是刀子，尽管有意放低声音，却听起来刚冷坚硬。阿代尔斐尔正思考该怎么接话，前面的奥默里克发出轻微的叹息，正好被风吹到他的耳朵边。

“怎么？你对我的天职有意见？”沙里贝尔听觉敏锐，嗤笑出声后朝前问。

“我尊重各个民族的习俗与文化，”奥默里克回答，“可未经审判就随便将人绑在柱子上烧死这种事……我认为，有些不妥。”他说得尽量委婉，以免这支临时拼凑的探险队滋生嫌隙。

“可我的卜筮就是神灵的审判，”沙里贝尔说得理直气壮，“从效率上来说，比你们的法庭方便多了，十分钟便可完成定夺，哪像你们，还要啰啰嗦嗦地扯一堆没用的。”

“卜筮？”阿代尔斐尔好奇地问。从奥默里克悲悯肃穆的表情来看，这似乎并不是什么好事。

“对，”沙里贝尔将视线移回阿代尔斐尔脸上，“就是将两根草叶拴在一起，一边代表有罪，一边代表无辜，捏在手上这么一扯，没有断的那根就是神灵的意志。”

“被神灵认为有罪的人会受到什么惩罚呢？”阿代尔斐尔听到奥默里克方才是怎么说的，却有些不敢相信，斗草这种家乡小孩爱玩的平常游戏，在这里竟然能决定人的罪与罚。

“烧死。”沙里贝尔回答得云淡风轻，“只有火焰才可彻底净化污秽，不洁的和有罪的都该被扔进火堆里净化。”

怪不得奥默里克神父跟他合不来，作为正教的圣职者，哪容得下这种在新社会被认为是野蛮未开化的审判方式。阿代尔斐尔在心里腹诽，面上却微笑着保持着沉默。作为没有参与过对方历史的异乡客，他认为自己没有资格评判别人经久考验流传下来的习俗，身为与殖民者同来自新社会的人，他更没有任何立场说本地人野蛮或残忍。

世界并不是一本摊开的美丽童话书，他也早就不是依靠睡前故事获得美梦的孩童。如今的他是骑士，是航海家，是舰队指挥官，而他渴望着书写的是传奇，是史诗，是神话。

他已经体尝过天地间的许多残酷，并做好准备去承担更多考验。这么想着，他下意识地将手伸向剑柄，像圣职者握紧十字架那样虔诚。

走在最前面的努德内与奥默里克忽然并肩停下。沙里贝尔的视线越过他们的肩部，聚落巫师有着鹰隼般良好的视力，遥远地望向山顶上白色的石块。

“我们找到那只猫了。”沙里贝尔说。

—TBC—  
2019-04-03


	5. Chapter 5

那只猫站在山岗上，翡翠般的绿眼睛在树影下发着光，缠绕在脖颈上的红丝带鲜艳如新，随着海风旗帜般招展。

它的视线居高临下，显然早已发现身后的追踪者，却并没有躲避或者逃离，而是站在那块突起来的岩石上，安静地望着他们逐渐靠近。

“它不怕我们。”阿代尔斐尔说。

“如果它，或者它的主人，有本事凭空弄丢那么多船，那也确实没有害怕的必要，”沙里贝尔笑着感叹，“说不定待会消失的会是我们呢。”

“暂时还不能确定船只消失的事情与它有关。”努德内依然语调沉稳，但仅是亲眼目睹会直立走路的猫，就足以让他作为学者的探究欲在心里疯长。

“它像是在等我们。”奥默里克从那双明亮得逼人的猫眼里解读到这样的信息。

“让我走前面，你们别跟太近。”让勒努说着便来到队伍的最前端。再往前或许会像海上的船只那样消失。可对他而言，前往未知地与冰海舰队的战友们相会并不算太糟糕的结局。

“当心啊，让勒努。”阿代尔斐尔明白好友的决心和想法，警惕而担忧地跟在身后。他不自觉地想要靠近那决然的背影。让勒努几次停下来严厉地禁止他靠太近。他才强忍着想要与好友共命运的冲动退后。

阿代尔斐尔保持着一根桅杆的距离跟随，眼睛死盯着那被午后的薄日蒙上光辉的挺拔轮廓，生怕眨眼间好友便会消失在视野里。

担忧的事并没有发生。让勒努安然无恙地走到离那只猫很近的地方，再往前的话，对人类社会而言就属于失礼的范畴。猫如人般站立的姿势让他不自觉地对它抱有超乎兽类的直觉，于是也本能地遵守着文明社会的规则。

紧接着发生的事情，证明他的直觉并没有错。

那只猫忽然开口说话：“乘着船自远方来的侵略者，你们就是主人的仇敌吗？”

即使已在心中预设这只猫并非普通的宠物，可亲耳听到它说话仍令人感到震撼。

“下午好，猫咪先生，”奥默里克礼貌地对它欠身，无视身后沙里贝尔嘲讽的眼神，温和地解释着，“我们并不是侵略者，也不知道你的主人是谁，更不存在任何过节。”他观察着猫咪的表情，确认它没有表现出更多敌意，才又继续说，“如果你愿意引荐的话，我们倒是很乐意与你的主人交个朋友。”

“主人在这里，”猫简短地回答，在岩石上踏了踏脚，“可他已经听不见你们的声音了。”

“你的意思是？”奥默里克心里隐有所悟，却仍需确凿的答案。

“他的身体埋在土里，就在这块石头下面，”猫咪说，“已经变成了青草与花朵，你们看不见他，却又到处都可以望见他。”

“请容许我向你的主人致以最诚挚的哀悼。”奥默里克像葬礼上的神父那样肃穆地划着十字，甚至还庄重地闭上了眼睛。

如果主人已经亡故，那又是谁为这只猫系上鲜红的丝带？

“你脖子上的蝴蝶结系得可真精致，猫咪先生，”阿代尔斐尔赞叹道，笑容柔和得如这漫山野花，“为你戴上这条围巾的，肯定是个手巧的人。”

“那不是围巾，是我主人的发带。”猫咪抬起爪子，无比怀念地抚摸着红色的布条。

“可你方才不是说过，你的主人已经长眠？”沙里贝尔语气不甚委婉，看也没看边将奥默里克伸过来拽他袍子的手拍掉，“那他又怎么为你系上这跟发带呢？”

“那是很久以前的事情。”灰色的猫回答。

“多久？”沙里贝尔斜睨着说，要他来论断的话，这只猫怎么看都是渎神的存在。

“在他还能说话，会抚摸我的时候。”猫咪的平静得没有任何感情，“不在这，在漂亮的皇宫里，还没有船将我们送来这里。”

“你主人叫什么名字？”沙里贝尔脸色忽然低沉，银月般的眼睛盯着那只猫问。

“人们都叫他王子殿下。”猫咪回答。

覆灭的皇族被流放到这座荒岛的故事，在神话里是千年前的事情。尽管那之后称王的朝代更迭至今，可再没有皇族被送往这里。

熟悉本地历史的沙里贝尔对此十分确定，博学广闻的奥默里克与饱览群书的努德内对历史记载的认知也是如此。

相较而言，努德内脸上的意外更少些。他已经注意到那只猫说话的声音，与它面部肌肉的运动并不同步。他原本不过是好奇，在肌肉骨骼结构都不同的情况下，猫咪是如何说出人类的语言，却无意中发现它其实并没有真的发音。那些话语仿佛是空气自己摩擦生成，机械得好像钟摆的节奏。

“你真是只忠诚的猫咪呢，”阿代尔斐尔藏起惊讶，“想必王子殿下很宠爱你。”

“他对我很好，”猫咪说，绿色的眼睛如磷火燃烧，“所以我要替他复仇，消灭所有海上漂浮的船只，这样就不再有侵略者。”

略微震神后，奥默里克制止住想要发难的沙里贝尔，维持着谦和的语调问，“请问你要如何完成这件事呢？”

“人类喜欢自相残杀，那我就让船只与船只自相残杀。”猫咪回答。

“这听上去并不容易。”奥默里克不动声色地说，示意阿代尔斐尔看住沙里贝尔，别让他做出过激的行为。

忽然间飘荡在猫咪身边的声音，语调较先前深沉许多，像是一个男子在哀叹。

组成词句的语言陌生，阿代尔斐尔与让勒努皱起眉头望向身边的学者。努德内与奥默里克对视，这是早已无人使用的古老语言，他们也只能猜个大概。沙里贝尔沉声译着，话音里带着讽刺：

“如果我们也有舰队就好了，有舰队的话就可以保住国家与人民。”

“王子殿下总是这么说，一遍又一遍地，”猫咪托起丝带的末端，看着它在风里伸展，如血染般鲜红艳丽，“如果我们也有舰队的话，就可以打败海上的侵略者。”

这一定是绝望的皇族末裔临死前的执念。阿代尔斐尔心想，用最柔和的语调问：“那么，猫咪先生，你现在有舰队了？”

“有，”猫平稳得刻板的声音回答，“我为王子殿下献上七海最好的舰队，不会被打败的最好的舰队。”

尽管猫咪的话语听起来有些缥缈，可在场的所有人都立即明白它话语里的意思。

沙里贝尔问得更是直截了当：“也就是说，将那些船只从海上弄没的是你？”

“不是弄没，只是让它们变成我们的，”猫咪没有什么感觉地说，“都还在。”

“你的意思是，之前消失在海面的那些船，现在依然存在？”让勒努的声音有些颤抖。

“是啊，”猫咪点头，“都在这里，给你们看看吧。”

说完，那只猫便转身朝着山顶上爬去。他走路时像人类那样交换着两条腿，可节奏与姿势却还是猫那样的跳跃与轻盈。

让勒努紧跟在它的身后，迎面扑来的风里带着海水的味道，夹杂着某种可预见的隐约预感，令他的手心沁出汗液。

觉出有人呼吸变化的阿代尔斐尔，轻轻地握住让勒努的手，将那湿润与冰凉包裹在慢慢收紧的指间。

沙里贝尔跟在他们的身后，神情休闲地抱着手臂，他只想烧死那早该死去的猫，并不在乎什么舰队。

努德内站在原地没有动，在他的暗示下，几个水手也留在他的身边。

发现好友没有跟上的奥默里克回头投来疑惑的眼神，又很快了然地对他报以赞许的微笑，边走边在心里作着简短的祈祷，希望哈罗妮保佑大家平安。

“只要有这条发带，我就可以率领这些舰队击沉海上所有的船只。”猫咪在悬崖站定，抚摸着脖子上的蝴蝶结，眺望着无垠的大海。

“这些？”沙里贝尔狐疑地问，“我可什么都没瞧见。你的舰队是隐形的吗？”

他的话音刚落，海面上便仿佛被某种魔法席卷，凭空出现无数的舰队，它们浩浩荡荡地停在下方的峡湾中，悬挂着代表不同势力的旗帜。

即便是在皇都的海港，阿代尔斐尔也从未见过规模如此庞大的舰队，他在其中望见黑色锁链骷髅旗，那正是前几日曾遭遇过的海盗。余光里的人影忽然晃动，他赶忙伸手拉住身边的让勒努，生怕好友会忍不住一时冲动直接跳下海湾。

让勒努恍然的目光尽头是冰海舰队熟悉的旗帜，昔日眼睁睁看着消失的船一艘不少，全都漂浮在下方的海面上，风帆洁白如新，并不像是经过数年风雨的样子。

“这是我从七海搜集来的最好的舰队，”猫咪说，“当然也有例外，那群海盗，本不该在的，我想要的是在他们对面的舰队，只可惜被他们先踩了魔法阵。”

——它想要的本来是我们。

让勒努与阿代尔斐尔十指紧扣，谨慎地没有说话。既然舰队还在，那就还有拿回来的可能。

“真的很遗憾，”猫咪的声音继续着，“如果不能加入我们的话，那你们就只能是敌人。”

“可我们并不想跟你为敌，”寻找多年的“那东西”就在眼前，可奥默里克依然保持着平和的语调，“下方的舰队是我们的同胞，”尽管来自不同的国家与势力，可都是世间的子民，“我们只想带他们回家。”

“已经回不去了，”猫没什么情绪地说，“他们再也登不上陆地，将永远属于海洋。”

“你说什么？”让勒努惊惧地问。

“我要带着他们消灭海洋上所有的船只，只要有这条发带在，他们就都听我的。”猫自顾自地说着，“请帮我转告王子殿下的敌人们，等到月亮变成蓝色的时候，我会带着舰队出现，从他们开始消灭，然后征服整座海洋。”

“开什么玩笑？”沙里贝尔语气不耐地说，“在你们来这后，王朝都更换了三代！流放你们的人早死干净了，你叫我们跟谁说去？”

“不知道，”猫抬起眼睛看着巫师，“但我要替王子殿下征服海洋，消灭所有的船只，直到海面上不再有任何的船。”

说罢，那只猫纵身跃下悬崖，朝着它自七海搜集的舰队坠落。风中只留缥缈的声音：

“忘了说，我不是什么猫咪先生，王子殿下叫我凯特·西。”

2019-04-03


	6. Chapter 6

“……虽然尚不能明确这其中的科学依据，可从结果来看，那位王子临死前的怨念似乎启动了某种超自然力，赋予这只陪伴在他身边的猫咪永生不死的能力，并且能够通过那条似乎不会褪色的发带操纵船只，或者是船上的人。”努德内表情平静地叙述着自己的发现。

“啧啧，真有你的，竟趁着我们转身的功夫挖了人家主人的坟，这下我们可真的要变成它的敌人了。”沙里贝尔扬起的语调好像咏叹，虽然听起来怪异，却是实在的称赞。

“这是必须的，那只猫或许没撒谎，但它并不知道事情的全貌，因此告诉我们的也未必完全是实情。”努德内望着桌面上那些破碎的残片，它们有的是经过铺伸的树皮，有的是老旧朽坏的布面，“想要确认它的话有几分可靠，最好的办法便是直接询问它的主人。”

“这些东西上写着什么？”阿代尔斐尔问。那些文字在他看起来好像是孩童的简笔画，尽是些树木和动物，还有横七竖八的线段，怎么都拼凑不出意思。

“就还能辨认的部分而言，这些文献记述着某种以动物为媒介获得超自然力的仪式，”努德内很快给予回答，声音颇为遗憾地说，“坟墓中原本应当封存着记录更详细仪式过程的文献，只可惜当地人用的莎草纸寿命不长，又是在湿润高盐的海边，经过这么长时间已经全都化成灰末，所以我们无从得知王子具体是怎么做到这点的。”

“从研究的角度来讲是有些可惜，”奥默里克也有些感叹地说，他是传教士也是学者，知识的亡佚总令他遗憾，“但这样一来，倒是可以杜绝这种方法被后来人再利用。”

“别扯那些有的没的，”沙里贝尔看得懂那些文字，他确定这种仪式绝对是渎神的，如大王花恶心的汁液般不洁。可他并不知道该如何净化这种罪恶，只好极不情愿地求助，“直接说我们现在该怎么做。”

“击败那只自称凯特·西的猫咪，”努德内简短地回答，“否则它会带着那些舰队四处袭击过往的舰船。”那些舰队就船只数量而言相当惊人，往来海洋的船队恐怕没有谁能自它们的封锁下生还。

“最好能够在这片海域取胜，”奥默里克指着地图说，他的声音低沉而严肃，神色暗淡而担忧，“海洋太过宽阔，一旦它逃走，再想捕捉到踪迹可就艰难。”在此过程中也不知道会有多少无辜者遭殃。

“我们必须跟那只猫手中的舰队战斗吗？”让勒努垂着头，望着地面神色黯然地问。对面有他曾经的战友、生死与共的伙伴，要将炮口指向他们，对他而言太过残忍。

“恐怕避免不了战事，”奥默里克的蓝眼睛里蕴着悲悯，他对前冰海舰队指挥官的痛苦感同身受，“更何况，从这些文字记述的内容来看，他们现在的状况未必还可称之为我们的同胞，”他认真地思考着，措辞却并未找到更好的形容，“而是类似幽灵的不死生物。”

“从文献来看，他们同时失去的还有自由意志，”努德内无意为让勒努的情绪雪上加霜，可他说的是事实，“不然的话，那么多人也不会乖乖听一只猫指挥。”在这位聪慧的学者看来，这是比死亡还悲哀的事情。

“……”让勒努将头埋在手掌里，沉重而悠长的叹息自指缝间飘逸到室内的空气里。随着冰海舰队的旗帜重新出现在他眼前的希望如今彻底破灭，并由单纯的失踪变为更难以接受的现实。他的心就如同风雨飘摇中的航船，苦涩的浪接连不断地涌进舷窗般的孔洞，将他的情绪变得如受潮的木板般湿润。

阿代尔斐尔同样哀伤地半跪在让勒努的身边，身体前倾着，轻轻地将好友拥抱在怀里，手掌沿着对方背部的弧线缓缓地安抚着滑动。他这么做时却没有忘记询问重要的事情，“如果对方是不死的幽灵，我们又该如何打败他们呢？”

“不死不等于无法被消灭。”努德内音调沉稳地回答，他的措辞向来严谨，“即使无法消灭，也可击毁那些船，让幽灵们沉落海底。”

“或者烧死他们！”沙里贝尔有些兴奋地说，眼睛里仿佛燃着火焰，“任何事物在炽热的神罚前都只能屈服，尤其是听起来就见不得光的幽灵。”

待巫师感慨完毕，努德内抬眼环视房间，确认所有人都在认真听，他接下来要说的是重点：“假设这些文字没有被理解疏漏，至少有两点对我们是有利的。”

“哎哟，快说吧，你就别卖关子了！”刚激动完的沙里贝尔不耐烦地催促道，太阳花般颜色的睫毛眨动着，在他脸上投下游移的影子，好像棕榈树叶片的边缘那样锋利。

“第一，王子太过执着于或许是从侵略者那里听到的‘七海’，这种想法传递给那只猫的结果是，它将目标定为搜集七海的舰队。而如今这个愿望已经实现，这种超自然力也随之消失，如同完成使命的神灯荡然无存。”努德内边说边抬手，示意巫师稍安勿躁，容他慢慢讲来，“也就是说，它的舰队规模虽大，却已是定数，不会无限增长，这就让击败它变得可能。”

“这可真够蠢的，”沙里贝尔发出轻蔑的笑声，语调轻慢地讲着话，“要我说的话，应该干脆把目标定成征服全世界，反正那么麻烦和危险的仪式都做了，总要多捞点好处回本不是？”

奥默里克看了巫师一眼，正好接到对方投来的眼刀。传教士的表情有些无奈，重新将视线移回桌面，替努德内补充完他没来得及说的部分：“力量的消失同时还意味着海面的安全，我们与之交战时，可不必再担心会步那些舰队的后尘。”

“这的确令人感到心安。”阿代尔斐尔叹笑着说。比起在战斗中牺牲，变成没有自由意志的幽灵被对方驱使着伤害同伴才是更可怕的。

“第二，我们有充足的时间求援。”间隔几秒后，努德内继续说，“它话语里提到的蓝月亮，”说到这里他望了眼沙里贝尔，“经过文献与巫师大人的确认，应该指的是同月中的第二个满月，这里的人们相信任何魔法在蓝月下都会得到增强。”

“最近的日期距离现在还有一百多天，这段时间足够我们求援，也足够援军自各地赶到，”奥默里克说到这，轻轻地叹了口气，“假如他们愿意来的话。”

“我会立即向女王报告这里的情况，请求陛下派出海上的精锐舰队。至于其他国家——”阿代尔斐尔摇着头说，“他们未必肯趟这趟浑水。”

“附近的国家由于利益相关，或许会做出回应，可离得远的那些，坐享其成对他们而言更加有利，多半指望不上。”让勒努也是如此认为，“靠得住的只有我们自己。”

“看来是这样了。不过也没关系，”阿代尔斐尔自让勒努旁边站起身来，声音明亮得如同棕榈树上的贝壳铃铛，“这就好像神话与史诗，拯救世界永远是少数人的使命，所以他们才会被称之为英雄。”

“哟，真是瞧不出来呢！”沙里贝尔冷月般颜色的眼睛里润着珍珠的光华，看起来竟是罕见的柔和。他对面部被热血染成蔷薇色的阿代尔斐尔说，“你若是生在我们部落，说不定也能成为巫师呢！”

“我会利用教廷的威望尽可能多地劝服周边的国家参与。”奥默里克站在桌边却抬头望着窗外，蔚蓝色的眼睛里倒映着海鸥飞过的天空，随后缓缓闭上，祈祷云端上的女神保佑顺利。

“沙里贝尔大人，”努德内思忖片刻后转向巫师，礼貌地询问着，“我需要些上好的木材，越多、越粗壮越好，最好是整根的圆木，可以拜托您部落的人帮忙准备吗？”

“小事，我待会儿便去吩咐他们，”巫师抱着手臂慷慨地说，“要多少都行，森林里有用不完的木材，我想附近聚落的人们也会乐意帮忙——他们最讨厌猫了。”应承下来后，他才有些好奇地问，“却不知，你拿这些木材做什么呢？”

“我有些或许能用得上的构想，”努德内回答，松石般的眼睛里有光如星子闪过，“与其指望未必会到来的援军，倒不如趁还来得及的时候，做些有实际意义的准备。”

2019-04-04


	7. Chapter 7

决战日如期而至。尽管被称作“蓝月”，那高悬在天空的圆盘却依旧洁白，没有因为人类一厢情愿的想象就改变颜色。

“就数量而言，我方处于绝对劣势。”阿代尔斐尔在出发前平静地陈述着事实。要以这样的数量差取胜，只能依靠极为高超的指挥。不过对方是只猫，或许有胜算。他自嘲地想：我总不会连猫都不如。

“很抱歉，我未能说服他们派出更多舰队，”奥默里克面有愧色地说。人们赞美圣堂花窗上圣徒的功德，却不等于他们愿意舍生取义成为其中的一员，“各个势力和国家都有自己的考量。”

“你已经尽力了，奥默里克神父，无需自责。”传教士游说各国时是由让勒努护送的。他亲眼见证那虔诚宽厚的人是如何劝声音哀婉地劝说那些国王与军阀，希望各家派出舰队维护家门口的海域平安。只无奈这片海域势力复杂，谁也不愿自己的舰队损失，只碍于教廷的面子，才象征性地派出些船只参与。

“你们的女王呢？”沙里贝尔问，“不会连她都懒得管你们吧？”巫师与附近聚落的青壮年们几乎全部到齐，所以他对那些斤斤计较的胆小鬼没什么好脸色。

“我没有收到回音，”阿代尔斐尔回答，“此去祖国路途太过遥远，求援信或许根本没到她手里。”也可能她收到了，但是决意按兵不动。在利益与政治面前，恩慈与宠爱不过过眼虚妄。宫中多的是漂亮脸蛋和银舌头，在那位陛下眼里，没有谁是无可替代的。

“那就靠我们吧，”努德内早有预感地说着，“我已经教会聚落的人熟练使用投石机，虽然精准度比不上火炮，可对方舰船密集，总能命中几艘的。”

奥默里克去往周边游说的期间，学者留在聚落带领大家建造曾在某个古老共和国时期风靡过的双体船投石器。这种武器已经许久未在海上出现过，火炮的出现使它成为博物馆里无人问津的图纸。

——管它是铁弹还是石头，只要能砸穿船板就行。

淳朴勇敢的聚落民表现得积极踊跃。努德内则为自己偶然间的兴趣竟能派上如此大的用场而感慨。

“别忘了我的火焰，”沙里贝尔得意而兴奋地说，“我盼着用这招玩次大的可是很久了！”

这位巫师曾向大家展示过漂浮在海面的烈焰，它随着风向与波浪蔓延，沿途吞没所有可供燃烧的东西。

“了不起！”奥默里克少有地对沙里贝尔做出正面的评价。

这位渊博的传教士曾在书本上读到过流淌的火焰。它曾为某个古老的城邦国家赢得无数海上胜利，可记载中流动火的燃烧配方早已失传在数世纪的兵荒马乱里。却没想到，此种奇妙的知识竟在遥远的异域聚落里完好地保留，如同本以为灭绝的植物在不为人知的幽谷里悄然生长。他为自己有幸得以目睹它开花的瞬间而欣喜。

彼时听到赞叹的沙里贝尔有些吃惊，却很快恢复散漫的神色，不失时机地嘲讽着奥默里克：“我看，这里最没用的就是你了，船也不会开，帆也不会挂，火也不会点，石头也不会扔……除了用嘴说，你到底还能做什么？”

“奥默里克神父是我方的战术决策者。”见大家都已经抵达港口，阿代尔斐尔站在栈桥上为接下来的战斗做着最后的确认。

夜空中，月亮刚刚升起，如女神的慈悲照拂着海面漂浮的形制各异的舰船。聚落民操纵的投石器与负责点火的木船间错在四方与三角帆船中，仿佛有人将历打碎成片又重新拼合成的马赛克画，奇异而壮观。

“到时候，每个单位都要注意观察他所在舰船的旗语。”让勒努神情严肃地眺望着海面上庞杂的队伍。他们中有世仇与恶邻，也有殖民者与部落民，若是调和不当，恐怕还未及遭遇凯特·西，内部的纷争就会变成可预见的灾难。

所以命令只能由奥默里克发布，他虽有国籍却代表着教廷，严格来讲不属于任何国家。这是大家一致的认为，就连跟他不和的沙里贝尔也提不出更好的建议。

——幸好他脑子还算好使。

沙里贝尔想，嘴上虽不放松，可他心里却不得不承认奥默里克很聪明。

“愿哈罗妮保佑我们胜利。”奥默里克抚胸面向皎洁的月轮闭目祈祷，银白的光线亲吻他的棱角分明的面颊，如女神的手抚摸她虔诚的信徒。

努德内站在好友的身边，比起虚无冷漠的神灵，学者更相信知识与技术。每台双体船投石机都安装着撞角搭载着燃料，一旦力臂被损坏无法使用，就驱使它与对方相撞然后燃起火焰。

——即使无法取胜，也要战斗到最后。尽可能多地削减对方的船只，以便后来者继续与之作战时能够少受些威胁。

抱着这样的觉悟，航海家、传教士、学者与巫师分别登上自己的舰船，向着随时可能出现舰队的海域启航。夜色中海与天的两轮明月交相辉映，这或许是他们此生最后的人间圆月夜。

瞭望员紧盯着远方，可最先出现在视野里的却不是混杂的幽灵舰队，而是挂着邻国旗帜的舰队。他们远远地停在海面，等着阿代尔斐尔的舰队靠近。站在对面旗舰上的指挥官有着柔和的奶油色头发，声音嘹亮得好像塔楼的钟声。

“喂！”他照着阿代尔斐尔的旗舰挥手，待两艘船的位置相邻，豪迈的声音在夜色中格外清晰，“我的舰队也来加入你们了！”

“很高兴能与您并肩作战。”阿代尔斐尔没对方那样的嗓门，于是命旗手打出这样的问候。早先奥默里克回来时，曾说邻国与港口所属的殖民国交恶，拒绝派出任何援助。这样的意外之喜，令他惊讶之余还有些疑惑。

曾在那国家的殿堂里碰壁的奥默里克欣慰地望着这边。庆幸着他们的执掌者终于想通，毕竟这片海域对他们而言是重要的经济区。

可邻国指挥官说的话却让所有人吃惊。

“总督不同意参战，”他的话语直白毫无掩饰，“但这可是咱们的家门口，怎么能不管呢？我可不想看着属于大家的海洋变成幽灵的天下。”

可是擅自出战，回去后难免承担责任，他就没有考虑过后果吗？

“不用担心，”对面的声音依旧昂扬，仿佛看出阿代尔斐尔的思绪，“反正回不回得去都还不一定呢！”说话的人望了眼身后的舰船，“这也不是我一个人的意思，大家都是这么想的，可不是我强迫他们出来的。”

闻言阿代尔斐尔冲对方深深地鞠了一躬，命令旗手将先前的部署转达。夜色里视野模糊，可燃烧着的船火依稀能照亮对方旗舰上指挥官的名字。

——盖里克。

阿代尔斐尔将这个名字深深地刻在脑海里，然后望向对方的幕舰。站在那船头的舰长有着深色的皮肤，眼睛在夜晚如幽火般闪亮。

——埃尔姆诺斯特。

他看起来应该是本地聚落民，却不知何故会成为邻国军舰的船长。

神话中的英雄也各有各的故事，如果此战后能够活下来的话，一定要寻个机会把酒言欢。

“出现了。”奥默里克眺望着远方依稀的暗影。随着他的手势，部落民吹响的号角，尖厉的声音将寂静的夜晚划破。

军舰们待在原地按兵不动，最先迎敌的是沙里贝尔率领的部落民。他们乘着满载液体燃料的小舟，在夜色的掩护下朝着对面划去，逐渐接近那些由幽灵驾驶的船只。

“就让这火焰驱散黑夜，将所有的污秽净化吧！”

沙里贝尔用他本族的语言唱起祭仪的歌。在这古老的曲调中，划着船的部落民纷纷跳入水中，将船只掀翻，点燃倾泻到海面上的漂浮燃料。

霎时间，熊熊的火光映红地平线，如沉落的夕阳重新被唤回般恢弘灿烂。翻滚的海浪浸染成灼热的血色，汹涌的火舌乘着起伏的波涛与助燃的风势，逐渐朝船上蔓延。木料上涂抹的防水清漆显现出它固有的特性，作为易燃料别无选择地成为火焰的盟友。

正如努德内之前计算的，今夜的风向对火攻有利。

潜入水底的部落民背离火焰撤退得轻松，几乎无人受伤。他们在海面浮水欢呼，唱起战斗的歌谣，又转身朝着双体船游去，按照先前安排好的，加入投石机编队的行列。

“看吧，这就是神罚！”撤退回来的沙里贝尔登上奥默里克位于舰队中部的船，与他最讨厌的传教士并肩站立在海风中。

奥默里克微笑地看着巫师骄傲的面孔，并在对方若有所察回望过来时说：“感谢你们的神灵赐予我们这样的力量。”

—TBC—  
2019-04-04


	8. Chapter 8

海面流淌的火焰在敌舰中造成的惊慌并没有持续太久。现在的世界早已不是城邦时代那样，如今的船只甲板与船舷更加厚重，能够抵御更长时间的燃烧，足够水手们扑灭火焰。

除了少数老旧的舰船被火摧毁后沉没，个别因风帆燃碎而变得迟钝，凯特·西操控的大部分舰船都仍能正常行驶。被海风裹挟着扑向他们的火势又被远去的海浪带走，随着燃料的耗尽熄灭在幽夜里。

被火烧过的船只虽依然可以漂浮，却更加脆弱，轻微炭化的木板难以抵挡自双体船发射来的坚硬石块。被砸穿的船体很快被海水灌入，笨重地朝着海底沉没，由此产生的漩涡又将跳船逃生的水手与木筏席卷。

不知道当时的人是怎么削减反作用力的。努德内站在双体船边的帆船上计算着误差，尽管他在力矩方面已作过尽可能周到的考虑，但实战的效果仍使他感到书到用时方恨少。

令他感到惊奇的是，看起来蒙昧未开化的部落民却有着最淳朴的智慧，他们靠人力推动维持双体船的位置，竟勉强将所有船体固定在预先安排的阵型里，没有因战斗的节奏逐渐加快而混乱。

尽管跟旧部属战斗令让勒努感到难过，可他已决意要让那些漂泊的灵魂得享宁静与安息。他用进攻奏响献给战友们的安魂曲，密集的炮弹随着他的指令射向对方的阵地。

钢铁击穿木板的轰隆如交响乐中的定音鼓，穿插着部落民的号角与古老的歌谣，在无情冰冷的海面上飘荡，寂静辽阔的海面独有这片区域喧闹得突兀，交织成属于人类热血与灵魂的战斗旋律。

与此相对的，幽灵们沉默无声，如上好发条的人偶，按照事先编好的程序活动。他们的面孔与活人无异，表情却冷漠得木然，也似乎不知害怕，体味不到痛苦。因为感觉不到恐惧，所以他们勇往无前。

敌方的数量优势实在难以压制，阿代尔斐尔站在旗舰上环视着周围。尽管人类方的指挥官们竭尽全力，制造出相当惊喜的战损比，胜利的天平仍沉重地向着对面倾倒。

“看来得做好觉悟了呢。”阿代尔斐尔环视着越来越稀少的船只喃喃自语，他决意将战斗持续到生命的终结，却并不愿意强迫别人作出同样的牺牲。

他命旗手给奥默里克打出信号，告诉他这场战斗持续下去毫无胜算。心领神会的传教士遥遥地向年轻的指挥官点头。

沙里贝尔见传教士走到船舷边，神情肃穆地对本舰的旗官说话，然后那些五颜六色的旗帜以极快的节奏摇曳挥舞。即使看不懂其中的含义，巫师也隐隐觉得有些不妙。于是他问身边的努德内：“那是什么意思？”

“看来败局已定，”努德内回答，“他是在告诉大家，不想继续战斗的话，可以自行撤退。”学者的声音平静，眼里还燃烧着最后的投石器撞上船体时被点亮的火光。

“沙里贝尔大人，”奥默里克走过来说，“尽管我们信仰不同，但认识您仍是我的荣幸。”还没等满脸惊诧的巫师回过神来，他又说，“我已经为您准备好了船只，您可以带领部落民撤退。”

“慢着，”沙里贝尔表情怪异地嗤笑道，“你有什么资格决定我们撤退？”发出几声嘲讽的气音后，他的神情忽然认真起来，指着仍在坚持战斗的部落民说，“你瞧见他们身上的图腾了吗？只要画上那个，不取胜就不能回到聚落，否则会被人笑话一辈子！”说着，他扯开被沉重的贝壳项链遮挡的前襟，露出相同的图案。

叹了口气后，奥默里克望向努德内，只见学者沉默地摇头。

“我不想从别人那里听到这场战役的结局，”努德内平日不见什么表情的脸上洋溢着浅淡的微笑，“我要亲眼见证到最后。”

奥默里克不再尝试劝说，他缓缓地走到巫师与学者中间转身，抬手慢慢地拥紧两位朋友的肩。没有人问他要不要离开，所有人都知道他是绝对不会走的。

然而不光是他，偌大的海面上没有任何一条浪迹是指向后方的。就连原本不太情愿出战的周边舰队，也仿佛被这悲壮的氛围感染，奋勇地战斗着谁也不愿被视作懦夫。

投石器碎片漂浮在海面上的零星火点如送葬队伍手里的蜡烛，看起来美丽又凄凉，仿佛在提前为可预见的终局哀叹。

可正是这无数飘摇的亮点，为远方姗姗来迟的舰队指引了方向。

黑夜里模糊不清的地平线逐渐被明亮的点勾勒成断断续续的弧线，好像经书里运行于水面的光，逐渐连绵成整片，在暗夜里水藻都暗淡的洋面上铺展着，照亮由远及近的海域。

“是皇都派来的舰队！”难以置信的沉默后，阿代尔斐尔惊喜地望着如同天降的援军。行驶在前方的旗舰上挂着皇室的徽章，那是只有女王直属的主力舰才有资格使用的标志。

晦暗的光线中只能依稀看清铭牌的轮廓与样式，让勒努却熟稔地拼出那镶嵌在旗舰上的花体字，浮现在脸上的笑容就连可怕的伤疤也无法割裂。

站在旗舰上的是泽菲兰，他是皇都舰队的总指挥官，奉女王的命令，带着王国最精锐的舰队抵达战场。他率领的舰船半数装有三层火炮，风平浪静的夜晚正适合检阅这种新式船只的战斗力。

相邻的舰船载着副指挥官韦尔吉纳，他是舰队里的老资格，曾参加过无数的战斗，行事沉稳果断。他正通过旗语将指挥官的安排部署给行驶在左右翼的地方舰队。

由伊尼亚斯率领的分舰队很快便给出正面的回应。这位指挥官被派往地方前曾是韦尔吉纳的下属，他素来敬仰这位品德与能力兼具的前辈，对他发布的指令从不存疑。

站在另一侧船上的格里诺看起来就没那么乐意。这位性格狂妄的指挥官根本不耐烦听那些啰嗦的话，满心只想着痛痛快快打一仗。

作为他副手随行的波勒克兰倒是镇定得多。这位军官出身贫民，自小在海上讨饭吃，从最低等的水手做起，靠着实力一路荣升地方舰队的副指挥官。尽管正是格里诺将他招募入舰队给他攀爬的机会，可在实际战斗中，他永远保持着自己的风格，绝不对那位少爷唯唯诺诺。

除了皇都主力与地方舰队，还有些属于个人的舰队跟随在后方。

其中狄兰达尔家是阿代尔斐尔的远方亲族，与让勒努也颇有渊源，对这场战斗响应得最积极。他们家族不但擅长战斗，还培养出王国最优秀的观星者，为整个舰队指引着航向。

来自南方种植园的泽梅尔是格里诺的本家族。由于经常出海进行对外贸易的缘故，他们家族拥有的舰队规模庞大，舰船先进且战斗经验丰富，实力可比得上一支小型的地方舰队。

相对而言，艾因哈特家族的舰队就数量而言稍显得单薄，可他们掌握着最先进的火炮制作技术，认识到实心铁弹局限性的他们，已经初步完成开花弹的研发。此次出海，正是他们验证这种新式炮弹的机会。

与艾因哈特家并列航行的是世代交好的福尔唐家舰队。这支家族位于皇都，却能在历次政治斗争中屹立不倒，除了仁爱宽厚的口碑外，高超的审时度势能力也是不容小觑的因素。

“这场战斗只能赢，不能输。”泽菲兰旗舰的传令官打着这样的旗语，并紧跟着补充，“这是女王的命令。” 遥远的路途与恶劣的天气让那封求援信到得太晚，调动各方舰队又需要时间，好在终究还是赶上了。

陛下派出的是国内最优秀的舰队，如果不能取胜，怕是也没什么脸面回去面对那位王座上的女士。阿代尔斐尔一边这么想着，一边让旗手打出回应，随后命令船员们展开猛攻。

“对方现在腹背受敌，正是歼灭他们的好机会。”奥默里克彻夜紧绷的面容随着声叹音，稍稍放松下来。

努德内站在传教士好友的身边，说话时的面容又恢复如常的淡漠：“看来这次真的能够看到最后了。”

“这就是你们常说的‘峰回路转’吧？”沙里贝尔语调悠然，他今日所见的壮观海景，是过去千百年生活在聚落里的巫师都未曾经历的，这让他更加确定刚好诞生在这个时代的自己，背负着神明授予的神圣使命。

来自皇都的援军让这场战斗的情势瞬间逆转。

天穹上月亮的寒芒逐渐式微，天空与海洋逐渐褪去墨染般的漆黑，渐渐地被越来越明显的蓝取代。柔和的晨光升起在地平线，希望的黎明也随之缓缓降临在众人面前。

—TBC—  
2019-04-04


	9. Chapter 9

太阳完全升起在海面的时候，他们捉到了凯特·西。

敌方越来越少的船只让定位变得容易，擅于隐藏行踪的部落民悄声无息地爬上那只船，轻而易举地将会说话的猫套进网中扔给海面等待的同伴。

“看来是我们赢了呢，凯特·西先生。”阿代尔斐尔对渔网里不停挣扎的猫咪说。脱离它控制的敌舰不再攻击，也不再前进，如无人提线的箱庭玩具般安静地漂浮在海面。

凯特·西耷拉着它那比大部分猫都宽阔的耳朵，看起来十分沮丧，翡翠绿色的眼睛里盈着悲伤。

“为什么我赢不了呢？”它像是在问，又像是在自言自语，“明明有了舰队，七海最好的舰队，我应该赢的。”王子殿下是这么说的，所以它也只知道这些。

“对舰队而言，最重要的不是船只，而是上面的人。”解答它疑问的是奥默里克，“你将水手们的生命与意志剥夺，这等于是抢了蜡烛却抽走烛心。”

猫咪不懂这样的比喻，它只知道自己要失去好几艘船才能弄沉对面一艘。

“这就是你们说的‘灵魂’吗？”它忽然问。

“不错，”奥默里克回答，“那是人所拥有的最珍贵的宝物。”

“……”凯特·西忽然抬起头，磷火般幽绿的眼睛来回扫视着。问：“你们有人叫让勒努吗？”

被提及名字的人稍微愣了下，随即回答：“我就是。”

让勒努狐疑地望着凯特·西那转向自己的绿瞳，那闪亮如宝石的猫眼含混这看不透的杂质。

“原来你就是，”凯特·西记得在山丘上见过这特别的紫发，“他们在叫你的名字，吵得我都烦死了。”

“你是说他们……还记得我？”让勒努有些不敢相信地问。他走到船舷边眺望着静止的敌舰队。冰海行驶的船前方有坚固的金属板，在阳光下格外醒目，让他的视线很轻易地捕捉到熟悉的轮廓。在那有些残破的船舷边缘，他看到无数张略显苍白的脸，和拼命挥舞着的手臂，只通过唇语，他便能确认他们确实在呼唤自己。

“别冲动，”努德内以眼神示意阿代尔斐尔拦住让勒努，以免他跳下海，“只要你上了他们的船，就会变得和他们一样，再回不到陆地。”

方才抓住凯特·西的那几位部落民就是如此。他们仍保持着人类的模样与温度，却只能待在海水的范围里。沙里贝尔正为如何安置他们发愁。

“到底怎么才能把他们弄回来？”巫师气恼地抓着渔网将猫咪从地上提起，他从来就缺乏耐心。

“没办法，”凯特·西回答，它的声音比方才微弱，“来自海上的侵略者，就永远在海上吧。”

“你在说谁是侵略者？”沙里贝尔使劲地摇晃着手腕，要不是奥默里克拦着，他真想把这只猫咪扔旁边的水桶里淹个半死再拿出来，“我们聚落的人在这里生活的时间，比你家王子殿下的朝代还要久。”

“我刚好要去见王子殿下了，或许可以帮你问问他。”凯特·西茫然地说，眼里的光开始涣散，灰色的毛皮开始脱落。

“等等，”让勒努快步走回来，“你不在后，那些舰队会怎么样？”

“继续漂着吵架，”已经失去尾巴和一只爪子的凯特·西回答，“只要我不管，他们就会吵架。”

那胡乱拼凑起来的舰队，有正规军也有海盗，还有敌对势力的船只，简直是难以想象的混乱。

——既然他们会吵架，就说明尚有意识存在。

奥默里克与努德内交换了眼色。

——那条发带，被它牢牢抓着的发带。

阿代尔斐尔从两位智者的目光中心领神会。他轻轻地抱起已经腐坏到身子的猫，将它自渔网里解脱出来，温柔地抚摸着它早已不光滑的皮毛。

沿着皮肤传来的感觉使凯特·西想起王子那双温暖的手，比冰冷的物体更好的替代让它紧抓着发带的爪子松开，它察觉到脖颈上的缠绕悄然消失，却并不觉得可惜。

随着几声含糊不清的呜咽，凯特·西最后的身体化作尘埃消失在空气里，留在它身上的饰品也荡然无存，只剩预先摘下的发带依然鲜红。

可事情远没有结束。

“你们打算拿那些幽灵怎么办？”沙里贝尔问，“要我说干脆一把火烧了算。”

“不能这样做！”让勒努立即反对，他握着发带的手颤抖着，那柔顺的鲜红牵系着他战友的灵魂，“他们还有意志。”他们还认得我，还会呼唤我，或许这些年也在思念着我。

“那就放着不管随他们漂？”沙里贝尔抱着手臂轻哼，“对面可是什么人都有，不乱套才怪。”

“女王说：此战必须全歼敌军。”一直沉默着试图理解状况的泽菲兰终于开口。

“可现在战事已经结束，对方只能算作俘虏，”阿代尔斐尔提出异议，“继续向他们开火无异于屠杀，这违反战争公约。”

“对人类来说是如此，可他们是幽灵，战争公约是否适用还有待商榷。”韦尔吉纳如是说。

“如果他们不是敌军，而是我军呢？”让勒努忽然问，将那鲜红的丝带举到耳侧，“别忘了，只要有这丝带，他们便可为我们所用。”

“这倒是先前没有预料到的情况。”泽菲兰陷入沉思。

“如今剩下的船只中半数是原属我军的冰海舰队，”让勒努说，“既然他们仍有意识，不如让他们继续效命？”

“你现在能指挥他们吗？”泽菲兰看着让勒努手里的红丝带问。

“我试试。”让勒努说着走到船边，尝试着给水手们下达命令，对方却毫无反应。

“恐怕你得到他们的船上才行。”努德内说。

这并不是猜想，原本属于冰海舰队的那几艘船上也打出了这样的旗语。他们看见让勒努手里的红丝带，便猜到他们的指挥官要做什么。

“可是，”韦尔吉纳望着那几位表情焦灼的部落民，“上了那些幽灵船就意味着再也回不到陆地。”

“指挥官必须与船员共命运，”泽菲兰感叹地说，“看来在幽灵的世界里也是如此。”

让勒努垂首时眼里的光彩有瞬间黯淡，可他复又抬起来，语意决绝地说：“我愿与他们同在。”他转过身，面朝着大家，“他们是我昔日的战友，作为指挥官我已经失职过一次，这次无论如何都不能再抛弃他们。”

听出让勒努话语里意思的阿代尔斐尔失仪地拦腰抱着好友，自从那只猫出现后，他已经不记得自己是第几次担心让勒努会离开，朝着他的舰队而去。

——这回不再是可能，而是真的。

——他就要失去让勒努了。

“你的高尚令人钦佩，”韦尔吉纳说，“可这代价未免太沉重。我们甚至无法确定那些船能漂多久，也不知道幽灵们到最后会怎么样，说不定连你也会慢慢变成……这太冒险了。”

“可是值得，”让勒努的目光丝毫没有动摇，“对不起，阿代尔斐尔……但我意已决，”未尽的话语化作叹息，“愿哈罗妮保佑你，我的朋友。”

“不要！”微红的鼻尖衬得阿代尔斐尔绝世的容貌呈现更多的少年感，眼眶红得如他丰润而饱满的唇。

“……”让勒努不知道该说什么话，任由好友抱着自己，然后握住对方的肩膀，轻轻地抬起那颤抖的身体，“很遗憾，但是没别的办法。”

“那就带上我吧，”阿代尔斐尔的声音决然而凛冽。话说完后，他又笑得柔软温和，话语轻松得仿佛在谈论春日的郊游，“这次让你当指挥官，我做你的副手。”

“这不行！”让勒努断然拒绝道。可还没等他说出更多的话，视线聚焦处那美丽的剪影已经翩然飘走，如蝴蝶般轻盈地拥抱着风下落，很快便是浪花被激荡起来的水声。

“我会比你更早到那边。”阿代尔斐尔的话语自下方传来。

回应他的是另一阵浪花。

“哎，明明有船。”沙里贝尔调笑般的感叹掩饰不了他眼睛里的光。

原本愁眉不展的部落民见状也跟着上船，巫师放心得看着他们终于找到归属。

“其实让勒努提督那边，本还有说服的余地。”泽菲兰惋惜地说。

“不，我了解那个人，”奥默里克按着胸口，他刚为那两人祷告完毕，“这么多年来，让勒努提督无时不刻都在想念那些失踪的战友，他是绝对不肯再失去他们的。”说到这里，神父的目光变得深邃，“更何况，他十分清楚，如果没有人负责，等待那支舰队的命运将会是什么。”

“我会将此事原本禀告给女王。”击败幽灵，夺回舰队，这增益本国的海上声望。泽菲兰认为那位陛下会乐见此事。

说话间，对面正对着那艘悬挂着冰海旗帜的帆船朝他们驶来。

阿代尔斐尔与让勒努站在船头，肩并着肩。

身后的水手们欢欣地挥着手，他们虽然已经变作幽灵，却仍保留着人类的记忆与思念。

——可以替我给家人捎个信吗？

许多人都这么问。就连原属其他国家的船员，也纷纷提出相同的请求。他们在海上不生不死地漂流，心里最牵挂的便是或许仍等待着他们的家人。

“我想这些并不是过分的要求，”奥默里克说着，看向泽菲兰，“战女神慈悲，她会希望这些原本无辜的灵魂得偿所愿。”

泽菲兰点头，吩咐打出同意的旗语，然后命令船员们放下小舟，前去接收自对面船上扔下的信件与物品。

这是个庞大的工程，船员们来回几趟才完成。

在此期间，阿代尔斐尔与让勒努依次话别诸位朋友，然后率领着舰队向着峡湾扬帆。

——他们需要时间与这支舰队磨合。在足够了解这支舰队前，他们不会让幽灵船出现在任何航线上。

“我自小向往着神话与史诗，崇拜着传说中的英雄，”阿代尔斐尔理顺让勒努的发，将那根红丝带缠绕在发丝里，编成一束垂在肩头的发辫，“而如今，站在这幽灵船上，就好像我自己也变成传说与童话的一部分，世间再没有比这更奇妙的美梦成真。”

新任的幽灵船指挥官将手掌搭在好友肩头，沉默的微笑中眼里又叹息也有无奈。海风自悬崖那边吹来，亲吻着他薰衣草色的发，托起那根红丝带在阳光下飘扬。

——他们此生再没登上过陆地，也再没分开过。

—FIN—

2019-04-05


End file.
